


Only Want You

by tsukkinky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Possessive Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkinky/pseuds/tsukkinky
Summary: The lights blind him every other second, bouncing off the dark walls of the nightclub that contains the mass of sweaty bodies pressed against each other on the dance floor, but he saw them clearly. How could he ignore the heated stares that were burning holes into the forehead of the man standing behind him?---Or, Kageyama Tobio spots his senpais from Junior High at the club his volleyball team dragged him to. He knew they'd be together, but what happens when he spots the smaller form sandwiched between them on the dance floor?Who's going to leave the dance battle victorious?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 257





	1. Dance Battle.

Kageyama tries not to scowl from where he’s sat in the booth, his hands are clasped together where they stretch out in front of him on the table. His eyebrows are furrowed, and he can see Hinata looking between him then following the former’s gaze to the dance floor. 

“Bakayama! Your face is scary!”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama seethes, baring his teeth in Hinata’s direction which makes the ginger raise his forearm to shield his face like he was expecting a punch to his head. “S-scary…” Hinata trails off into silence with a pout, but Tobio pays him no mind. His narrowed eyes are focused on the same two people who always had his attention, whether he liked it or not. 

Oikawa Tooru looked downright sinful in the tight, red button-down shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. The top two buttons were undone, showcasing his smooth but toned chest. Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t much better if the white shirt that did very little to hide his chiseled chest and broad shoulders had anything to say for it. The two moved effortlessly, years of playing on the court together granted them with the ability to match each other’s moves without having to try at all.

It was quite the sight, Kageyama could admit. He wouldn’t mind sitting down and watching them for hours- for the rest of his life, but _that_ wasn’t the problem. No. His problem was the head of blonde, soft looking locks that would peak out between their shoulders every now and again. The baby blue eyes that he could see from the distance, looking up at ~~his~~ senpais with a drunken, but no less adoring smile.

 _His problem_ was Iwaizumi’s buff arm wrapped around the blonde’s lower back, tugging him closer so that he could grind their crotches together as they swayed together on the dance floor. _His problem_ was Oikawa’s own arm stretched across the blonde’s shoulder and his hand grasping at his lover’s back so that they could further sandwich the nameless boy between them and grind his own crotch against the perky, _nowhere near as nice as mine_ Kageyama’s inner thoughts grumble, ass that was in front of him. 

_His problem_ was the stupid smirk on Oikawa’s plump lips and Iwaizumi’s emerald-colored glare that he catches pointed at him more than necessary. He bristles angrily, but never takes his eyes away from them and finds himself glaring daggers at the blonde head whenever he’s able to catch sight of it, his teeth grind the insides of his cheeks angrily between them.

“Bakayama, _don’t_.” Hinata finally catches the meaning of Kageyama’s focused gaze assessing the dance floor. He had finally looked away from the trio on the dance floor, but that didn’t mean any good. 

Kageyama’s eyes flick back over to the smirk and glare that was pointed his way.

“Kageyama, _don’t do it-_ “

“ **Fuck this.** ” The contents of the table clatter as Kageyama’s palms slap down onto its surface and shoves himself to his feet and stomps across the dance floor. Approaching a familiar group of tall boys, Kageyama pointedly ignored the eyes that followed his every move across the dance floor as he slithers between the sweaty bodies that were in his way, using his slightly curled up hands to shove those who didn’t get out of his path. 

“Can you dance?” He barks at the first person he sees, who happens to be Miya Osamu who stares up at him dumbly for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing much like a goldfish’s would. “Uh…”

Kageyama walks up to him and glares at him when the male couldn’t muster up the world quickly enough, then turns to look at the face that looked exactly like the one he had been staring at, but this one wore an easy-going smirk and eyes that twinkled with amusement.

“Can _you_ dance?” Kageyama stares up at Miya Atsumu through the thick lashes that brackets his dark blue eyes, ditching his twin so that he could press close against him until their chests were flush together. “Fuck yea’,” the taller of the two smirks down at him before allowing himself to be guided away by the slender fingers that wrapped themselves around his wrist.

Kageyama drags the hunk of a man through the dance floor, purposefully walking in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s darkened gazes. He releases Atsumu’s wrist in favor of twirling his hands around in the air to the beat of the music and turns his back to him before grinding back on the taller one’s crotch with every sway of his hips. 

His fishnet-clad chest swells with pleasure at the sight of the smirk on Oikawa’s face dropping quicker than a ball being spiked down by Hinata in their freak-quick attack. Iwaizumi’s glare had gotten scarier, if that’s even possible, but it wasn’t pointed at him. No, it glared holes above him, at the figure of Atsumu who was pressed closely behind him.

Kageyama keeps his eyes on them as he keeps his hands up in the air, moving in unison with Atsumu who’s interest was pressing against the crest of his ass with each sway of his hips. He backs up even more against the taller boy and grabs onto his hand and moving it around with his. Atsumu wasn’t a bad dancer, not that Kageyama was paying him any mind, and complimented Tobio’s moves with his own slick ones. 

Oikawa ducks his head so that he can lick up the side of blondie’s neck, all while watching his adorable Tobio-chan from the distance. He feels Iwaizumi’s knuckles brush against his crotch from where they were glued to the petite figure’s ass that was between them. It seems his boyfriend couldn’t keep his eyes off his kouhai either.

Kageyama doubles his attempts as the bass of the music drops, the lights complimenting the pale skin of his upperbody that was covered in his long-sleeved fishnet top. He trails his palms up his own thighs, all while keeping his hips swaying back against Atsumu. He twists them around when he reaches his waist and pushes them further up the sides of his chest until he can place them on the back of his head. He can’t help the grin that tugs on his lips when he feels Atsumu do the same with his own hands, matching his movement and energy. Their hips press together at every thrust that lined them up together perfectly and he feels himself let go a little, almost forgetting about his senpais.

 _Almost_.

In fact, when Kageyama turned around to wrap his arms around the buff shoulders of Miya, he could basically feel the presence just a few feet away from him. He doesn’t turn around until he hears Oikawa speak up. “ _Tobio-chan,_ we need to talk.”

He glances at them from over his shoulder, biting back the shit-eating grin that threatened to take over his features. “No.”

”Kageyama.” It was Iwaizumi who spoke up this time and he feels the rough hand of the ace wrap around his forearm, tugging him back and away from Atsumu. 

“He said _no_ , man.” Atsumu grabs onto his other arm to tug him back over to his side, barely hesitating in his movement even when Iwaizumi’s glare turned to look at him.

“Who are _you_?” Kageyama hears the disgusted tone that was usually directed towards himself come from Oikawa as harsh doe eyes turn to regard the setter.

“Miya Atsumu,” he states it confidently, his lips tugged up into his signature smile. “Now if you don’t mind, Goody Two-Shoes here owes me a dance.” He tugs on Kageyama’s arm again, but Iwaizumi’s hold had never left.

”Will you stop being such a fucking brat and come with us?” Iwaizumi looms over Kageyama, spitting out the words angrily and his shoulders squared back like he was ready to jump at Atsumu at any second.

”No, you’re fucking despica-“ His words are cut off as Oikawa grabs onto his arm as well and _yanks_ , effectively tugging his junior away from Miya who immediately steps up to grab at Kageyama again, but Iwaizumi is quick to stand between the blonde setter and his boyfriend, cutting his path to Tobio off as he puffs out his chest at the taller man, though Atsumu not nearly as buff as he was.

”We’ll just be stealing Tobio-chan. Thanks for understanding, Atsumu-chan!” Oikawa sneers in his false, cheerful tone as he guides away the ravenette with an arm tightly wrapped around his shoulders. Kageyama spots the blonde that had been dancing with _his_ senpais walking away from the dance floors with shaking shoulders. He’s almost disgusted with himself when he feels satisfied with seeing the light-haired boy upset and alone while his senpais were by his side again. _I won_ Kageyama can’t help but think coyly. 

He’s yanked harshly out of his thoughts when he’s slammed into the door once all three of them entered the washrooms, a tight hand wrapped around his neck. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but it was enough to grab his attention as Oikawa leans into his face and spits out angry words. 

“You wanted our attention _that_ bad, you fucking slut?”


	2. Not So Easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle's not over yet.

“You wanted our attention _that_ bad, you fucking slut?”

”Hah?!” Kageyama snarls in disbelief, pressing his forearm across Oikawa’s chest when he grasps onto the fabric covering the brunette’s shoulder. “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

Iwaizumi hasn’t spoken a word, but it doesn’t make him any less terrifying. The ace stared at him from over Oikawa’s shoulder and Kageyama felt like he was looking into his soul. A hand on his jaw that smushes his cheeks together brings his attention back to the narrowed doe-eyes. 

“ _Tobio-chan_ ,” Oikawa says in that _stupid, fucking patronizing_ tone of his and Kageyama feels the warmth of his breath brush over his cheek. “We all know what’s happening here. Don’t lie, hm? It’s not a good look.”

Kageyama grits his teeth, flashes of the dance taking over his mind - a certain blonde pressed close against ~~his~~ senpais. He uses his hold on Oikawa’s shoulder to shove him roughly away from himself.

“Lie about what?” Kageyama raises his eyebrow and finally flashing that shit-eating grin that he knew his Oikawa-senpai _hated_. “Atsumu-san is a good dancer. I was having fun. In fact… I was having so much fun, I was thinking of letting him take me home.”

Kageyama steps up to Oikawa until he could press his lips against his ears and speaks mockingly. ”Maybe I would have let him fuck me.”

He meets Iwaizumi’s eyes even when whispering in Oikawa’s ears. “Maybe I would have gotten on my knees and _begged_ for it… Either way, it’s not like it’s any of _your_ business, ne?”

Tobio steps back and stares at the both of them, his expression cooling into something emotionless. “Are we done here?” Kageyama hopes they say no, despite his words. “I want to get back to Atsumu before he lea-”

His words trail off into a squeak as a hand tangles itself in the back of his head, he hadn’t even realised Iwaizumi had gotten close enough to touch him- _what the fuck_ , and yanks roughly on the strands until it feels like his neck is about to snap. “He talks too much. We should’ve gagged him with something as soon as we got here.”

Kageyama feels himself flush at the words coming from Iwaizumi. The ace was speaking to his boyfriend like he wasn’t even there and Kageyama hates himself for the shiver that goes up his spine from the sudden spike of arousal.

Oikawa stands to Kageyama’s side due to having moved out of his boyfriend’s way when he reached for the ravenette. “I was thinking we’d give him the chance to be good, but Tobio-chan loves to be a pain, don’t you? What happened to my cute little kouhai? My good boy?”

”Fuck you!” Kageyama seethes despite the warm feeling in his chest and gasps at the sting that comes from Iwaizumi yanking him forwards by the hair until they’re face-to-face. Iwaizumi considers him and he shudders at the feeling of being manhandled like it was nothing. He tries not to give them the satisfaction of a reaction when Oikawa presses close behind him, effectively sandwiching him between his lover and himself. Kageyama hates how his mind flashes back to the image of seeing the blonde between them yet again and _hates_ the flash of hot, blinding jealousy he feels right after.

”You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” A tongue drags up the side of his throat and he’s surprised to find that the words had come from Iwaizumi and not his Oikawa-senpai, who was currently burying his face into the spot that connects his shoulder to his neck. He tries and fails to hold back the shudder that wracks his figure at the warm, wet feeling. “Stretched out nicely between us, every inch of you filled and tainted by _us_ , yeah?”

Oikawa groans and thrusts his hips forwards at the idea and Kageyama almost pales at the unsurprisingly _large_ hardness that brushes against his ass. _Is that his wallet? There’s no fucking way…_ He wants to smack the smirk he can feel pressed against the side of his neck when Oikawa catches onto his shock.

He’s forced to lean his head back on Oikawa’s shoulder by the heavy hand that presses against his throat as Iwaizumi noses at the other side of his neck and Kageyama is left wondering if he was currently trapped between bloodthirsty vampires. He daringly presses his hips back, staring right into Iwaizumi’s eyes challengingly. He grins widely at Oikawa’s surprised hiss and the slender, sturdy fingers that dig into his hips.

”I think it’s funny you guys could even _handle_ me.” Kageyama drawls, maintaining his heavy-lidded eye-contact with Iwaizumi. “I know first-hand that you’re all talk. Isn’t that why we won the Spring Interhigh Qualifiers? After you practically promised me your victory? How did that turn out for y-” 

The fingers invading his mouth cut off his sentence, keeping his tongue pinched between them. His breath hitches as he feels Oikawa nuzzle his ear with his nose and croons. “We never said you could talk, Tobio-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s warm hands had slipped under his fish-net shirt, finding purchase on his bare abdomen. Kageyama feels feverish with the skin on skin contact. “We’ll let you off this time, Tobio. Just because you didn’t know any better.”

Even if Oikawa’s fingers hadn’t literally caught his tongue, Kageyama’s words were caught up in his throat. He exhales heavily through his nose, trying to keep up the steady composure that was slowly crumbling due to how overwhelmed he felt with the turn the night had taken. His senpais take his inevitable silence as compliance and he’s rewarded with kisses on the side of his face, and his neck. Kageyama’s knees almost buckle from the soft gesture and the butterflies that swarm his stomach.

 _After everything that’s happened, it’s the kisses that get me._ He muses in his head, glad that he had the older boys to rely on when it came to keeping upright, not that he’d ever admit it aloud. He’s taken out of his daze, jolting between his senpais when he hears the door creak open. His wide, sapphire eyes travel over to the figure that stands in the doorway as the fingers fall out of his mouth, though they still remain connected to his lips by the strand of saliva that follows them.

Keeping the door ajar with a dainty palm pressed against it, stands the pretty blonde from earlier. His tear-streaked face twisted up with disgust as he regarded the trio ahead of him. It seems the earlier events weren't enough of a message, nor was the room’s vibe, because the door swings shut behind him as he steps further into the tile-room.

Kageyama remains flustered from the words of his senpais that were still hanging in the air, but the blonde mistakes it as the embarrassment that came with being caught doing something you weren’t supposed to be doing.

”You know, when you boys left my side,” The blonde hums, a melodic tone that further enhances the boy’s pretty boy appeal. “To go running to be someone’s _Knights in Shining armor_ , I thought it’d be someone that had everything I didn’t have and more.”

His tone is dangerous as he comes closer, the sound of his dress shoe’s heels clacking against the floor bounces off of the tile walls. Kageyama wonders why his senpais hadn’t moved away, but he’s pleased on the inside, not wanting to lose the warmth that their bodies exuded. It almost felt like they were shielding him from danger. _I don’t need protecting._ The tsundere side of his pops up in his mind, like an annoying sibling does when they come into your room without permission.

”The darkness out there does you really well,” Kageyama’s eyes meet the blonde’s hazel ones when the blonde jabs a thumb over his shoulder and points at the door, seeing the rage that was brewing within them and he feels both Iwaizumi and Oikawa tense up. “Because in the light? I don’t see anything but a good-for-nothing whore. I bet they just came to you because they knew you’d be an easy lay.”

When Kageyama stays silent to try and maintain his anger, the blonde takes it as a means to continue with his venomous words. “Don’t fool yourself. Once they’re done with your loose, flabby hole. They’ll leave _you_. And you know who they’re going to come running back to? Me-”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both open their mouths to speak up, therefore making them incapable of keeping up with the sudden whoosh they feel between them as Kageyama breaks free from their hold and _lunges_ across the washroom with murderous intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sosososososo sorry for taking so long to update! i was dealing with finals, work, and the shitstorm that is currently my life!!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i've decided to leave you all on a cliffhanger but not for as long as last time! im already working on the next chapter and will be posting it shortly.
> 
> much love! <33

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 ever so if you have any criticism drop it in the comments!! and yeah... i stole the scene from maddy and nate's dance battle in euphoria...
> 
> if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, comment that as well!!


End file.
